Playboy
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: AU: Inuyasha has a reputation for using woman for his own needs. When he leaves one of Kagome's friends in his wake, she takes the situation into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Playboy

Chapter 1: Crossing the Line

"Kagome, dinner's ready." Miroku said from the doorway. Kagome lifted her head from the book she was reading to look at her older brother. "Mom made your favorite," he added in a sing song voice.

"Oden!" Kagome bounced out of bed and rushed passed Miroku as he held the door open. He chuckled as she shot past. Miroku whistled softly to himself as he followed her down stairs. A strange smile played on his lips as he entered the dinning room. Kagome was stand in front of him, her face twisted in anger and her hands planted on her hips.

"Miroku! You said mom was my favorite dinner!"

"Did I say that?" He asked innocently, touching the corner of his mouth with a finger in thought. "I meant to say she was made _my_ favorite dinner. I hope you aren't too disappointed Kag."

"Miroku!" Kagome lunged at her older brother, who casually sidestepped the attack. With all the grace he had, Miroku took his seat at the table. He looked back and grinned down at Kagome.

"Kids, please no fighting at the table." Their mother called from the kitchen.

"That's right, Kag, no fighting at the table." Miroku mimicked.

"Oh and Miroku, it's your turn to do the dishes." Mrs. Higurashi reminded him as she brought the food out. Kagome laughed as her older sibling pouted. Their grandfather entered with four bowls of rice and sets of chopsticks. He chuckled at his grandchildren's antics as he placed his cargo on the table and took his seat. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes as Kagome began to tug on Miroku's small ponytail and he, in return, was tugging at her ears. "Both of you stop. Just once I'd like a quiet family dinner."

"I bet if Sango were here, Miroku would behave!" Kagome snorted. "She always knows how to _whip_ him into shape."

"I am not whipped!"

"Stop! Both of you!" Both children fell silent instantly. "Thank you." She dipped a scoop of the stew over each portion of rice before passing it to a family member. They each accepted the food and, after a short prayer from grandpa, began to eat. The wooden sticks clinked against the bowls as they ate. Miroku and Kagome kept kicking each other under the table, while their mother ignored the occasional thump of skin to skin.

"Have I ever told you the history of this stew?" Grandpa began as he studied a piece of meat.

"Grandpa…" Kagome groaned.

"Why yes, grandpa you did." Miroku said promptly. "It was quiet a exciting tale. And while I'd love for you to regal us with it once again, I do believe that our dear mother wished for a quiet meal." Kagome stared at her brother in disbelief. Grandpa grumbled but ate his meat, while Mrs. Higurashi seemed suddenly interested in her food. Miroku grimaced as Kagome delivered a particularly hard kick to his shin. The meal finished without further incident.

Miroku was just gathering the dishes to take to the kitchen when the phone rang. Kagome picked it up with a bright greeting, but the cheerfulness quickly drained away at the sound on the other line.

"Eri? Is that you? Why are you crying?" Miroku turned to look at his sister over his shoulder. It always worried him to not see Kagome smiling, for all their fighting the two were actually very close. "Eri, you need to calm down and tell me what happened? …Yes, I know him… You didn't!… Oh Eri, you knew what he was like… Sweetie, I'm sorry… I agree, he's an ass…" At this point Miroku stopped listening. It was some girl trouble. He finished the dishes and put them away before heading up to his room. Kagome was still on the phone when he left.

Miroku was just shutting his English book when he heard Kagome storm past his room. With an eyebrow lifted in curiosity, he went to investigate. He got out into the hallway just in time to have Kagome slam her door with house shaking force. Timidly Miroku knocked on his younger sister's door. There was no answer, but he let himself in anyway.

Kagome was kneeling on her bed beating her pillow with all the strength she had. Her face was slightly flushed with anger, and her eyes seemed darker then normal. Concern passed over the boy's face at the sight; it usually took a lot to get under his sister's skin. Whatever had upset her, it was definitely big. Calmly Miroku crossed the room and placed both hands on Kagome's shoulders, stopping her assault on the helpless pillow. She did not turn to look at him though.

"Kagome…?" He took a seat next to her on the bed and turned her to face him. "What happened? Are you ok?" She looked at him for a minute before taking a seat beside him with a sigh.

"It's Eri."

"What happened to Eri? It can't be worth killing and innocent pillow over." Kagome smiled weakly at his joke.

"She just got dumped."

"Ahhh, the agonies of love is it?"

"It's not that. I'm just mad she even went out with the guy in the first place."

"He didn't live up to you standards?"

"It was Inuyasha." Miroku made a face.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome repeated.

"That doesn't really help Kag. Who is Inuyasha and why is he so bad?" Kagome sighed and began to toy with the comforter. A frown played on her face as she searched for a way to explain the problem. Miroku waited patiently for her, watching a bird outside the window.

"He's… I guess you could say he's a playboy."

"Front cover or Centerfold?" Kagome punched him in the arm but she was smiling despite herself. "Ha! Made you smile!" Miroku laughed, "Now seriously Kag, it can't be that bad." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He is always getting girls to got out with him, seducing them, then dumping them as soon as he gets what he wants."

"And Eri went out with him…?"

"Even though she _knew_ he would do this. I just can't believe it!" She punched her pillow again in frustration. Miroku took hold of her again to divert another pillow thrashing.

"So are you mad at Eri for being stupid, or at this Inuyasha guy for being a playboy?" Kagome sighed again and looked down at the floor.

"A little of both I guess…"

"And what can you do about it?" Miroku prompted.

"Nothing really…" Kagome sighed

"So getting mad and killing your pillow will…?"

"Not help." Kagome finished. Miroku smile and pat her shoulder as he got to his feet. "But Inuyasha still shouldn't be allowed to get away with this! It isn't right for him to go around using people like he does!" Miroku looked down at her, a far off sort of smile playing at his lips. He leaned down and placed both hands on his sister's shoulders.

"You're right Kag, but until some one draws that line in the sand for him, he's just going to keep testing his limits." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Kag. This guy isn't worth worrying over." Kagome nodded and Miroku ruffled her hair as he stood up. "Besides you need the rest. Aren't you stealing away my beloved Sango for some girl's day out sort of thing?" Kagome's expression brightened. 

"I almost forgot in all that mess with Eri! Thanks Miroku!" She jumped up and gave her brother a hug and kiss on the cheek. The older boy chuckled as he left the room and shut the door behind him. Kagome hurriedly changed into her pajamas, before darting into the bathroom for her evening ritual. She emerged brushed, washed, and ready for bed. 

Kagome turned out the lights as she snuggled under the covers, but sleep did not come. Her mind kept going back to her conversation with Eri. She had been crying so hard when she had answered the phone that Kagome almost could not understand her. When she had calmed down enough to talk, it had been in heart breaking sobs.

__

"Eri, you need to calm down and tell me what happened?" A few choked sobs and some loud sniffling followed the request. After a minute the girl took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder, gasping it back a few times before finally releasing it completely.

"You know Inuyasha, right?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. 

"Yes, I know him." Kagome answered, concern slipping into her voice. Why would Eri be talking about that jerk? Inuyasha was too high on himself to notice that girls like them were even alive. He preferred the girls that threw themselves at him or worshiped the ground he walked on. Kagome and her friends had barely even taken notice of him, except when they were making fun of the girls hanging off him.

"Well, I… I… went out with him." She hiccuped as she spoke, before starting to sob again.

"You didn't!" Kagome's mouth hung open slightly in shock. How could she do this when she knew how Inuyasha treated women?

"He was so nice!" She went on her voice cracking again, "He said I wasn't like the other girls and I was important to him. Then he wanted to show me how much he cared…" Eri was lost again to her tears, "Then he called and said that… that… that it was a mistake and he was sorry it didn't work out…" Eri dissolved again.

"Oh Eri, you knew what he was like." Kagome tried to sound sympathetic but it sounded more scolding. Eri sobbed harder and Kagome could almost see her head dropping lower.

"I know, but… he was so… cute and… and convincing…and…and…and…"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"He's such an…an… ass!" Eri screamed into the phone.

"I agree, he's an ass." Kagome sympathized.

The conversation went on for at least another hour, mostly with Eri ranting and Kagome sympathizing. Kagome had finally talked her friend into taking a shower and going to bed, convincing her that things would be better in the morning. It did not seem fair; Eri was a nice girl who never hurt anybody. She did not deserve something like this.

__

"You're right Kag, but until some one draws that line in the sand for him, he's just going to keep testing his limits." Miroku's words rung in her head.

"A line in the sand…" Kagome muttered as she looked up at the ceiling. After a minute a smile slowly crawled across her face. "A line in the sand."


	2. Chapter 2

__

Wow so many reviews! I couldn't find any question I could answer with out giving away the story, so I'm just going to say I'm so glad you are all enjoying this. I'm actually really enjoying writing this, it's great counter fic to 'Foundations of Neo Genesis', the other fic I'm working on right now (yes, it's a shameless plug. So sue me). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it was a hoot to write.

****

Playboy

Chapter 2: Know Thy Enemy

Kagome groaned at the sound of her alarm clock's incessant chirping. She reached over and turned it off, not quiet sure why it had been set in the first place. The blankets were pulled up over her head as she rolled away from the window and the cheery sunlight. Then it hit her. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in bed. A smile made its way across her face.

Kagome bounded out of bed and over to her dresser. She picked out a light blue dress and a dark blue jacket. The girl hummed to herself as she shed her nightclothes and donned the new outfit. After a quick trip to the bathroom for her morning ritual, she headed down stairs. Miroku was already seated at the table eating away on some cereal. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking something no doubt, and her Grandfather was obviously still in bed. 

"Why are you up?" Kagome asked as she gathered the supplies for her own breakfast.

"What you expect me to sleep in while you steal away my precious Sango?" He asked incredulously. 

"Fine, just remember you promised not to hold us up, so just sit and eat your cereal." Kagome rolled her eyes as she poured milk over her cereal and began to gulp down her food.

"Chew Kag." He said dryly. Kagome did not reply until the bowl was empty.

"Don't have time, need to go as soon as Sango gets here."

"What's your hurry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she came in with a lunch for each of the girls. Before Kagome could answer the doorbell rang and she jumped up to get it. Sango stood on the porch dressed in a pink tank top and a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and a pair of car keys hung from her hand.

"Hey Kag, ready to go?" She asked as she stepped inside.

"Yeah, just let me grab our lunches." Kagome replied and she raced back into the kitchen. She took the two packaged meals from her mother in exchange for a kiss of the cheek. She ruffled Miroku's hair, pulling it from its neat little ponytail. He glared at her but said nothing because he currently had a mouth full of cereal. Sango laughed at him from the doorway and his glare shifted to her. Both girls stuck out their tongues in response.

"What's your hurry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked again as Kagome began to drag a surprised Sango out the door at top speed.

"We have to figure out how to draw a line in the sand." Kagome called before slamming the door shut behind them. Miroku spit his cereal out in surprise and his mother blinked at the unclear answer.

"We're going to what?" Sango asked as Kagome practically stuffed her into the driver's seat. Her friend hurried around the car and jumped in the other side. Kagome had that look on her face. It was the same look she had before late April Fools day, and that time when they were going to throw Miroku a surprise party. It was the look that always said she was up to something. Her eyes were wide with mischief and the edges of her mouth were turned up ever so slightly. "Kagome?" Sango asked wearily.

"Just start driving, I'll explain as we go."

"Ok…" Sango started the car and began to pull out, "Where do you want me to drive to?" Kagome thought for a moment. Where was the best place for a guy to pick up girls at 9:30 in the morning? She did not have a clue.

"The mall I guess."

"Yes, shopping!" 

"We're not shopping. We have work to do." Sango sighed in disappointment.

"Care to explain?"

"I got a call from Eri last night. She had an Inuyasha problem."

"Inuyasha?" Sango's brow furrowed in thought, then suddenly brighten with acknowledgment. "Oh, all-girls-fall-at-my-feet Inuyasha! What'd he do, ignore her?"

"No, he 'dated' her." Sango cringed. "Yeah, and I'm sick of the way he acts. Miroku's right, some ones got to teach him a lesson."

"And that some one is you?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Yap."

"Plan on telling me how you're going to accomplish this?" That look came over Kagome again and Sango leaned away slightly.

"I'm going to show him what it's like to have his heart trampled on. I'm going to get him to date me, fall for me, then leave him just like he's done to all those girls he's dated over the years." 

"Great plan Kag." Sango said dryly, "There's only one problem. Inuyasha's an expert in making girls fall for him. Hell in his record month, he had 5 different girl friends. That's more then a girl a week!"

"So. I'm not going into it looking to fall for him. I want him to fall for me, so I can dump HIM."

"Do you honestly think you're the first to come up with this 'plan'?" Kagome looked surprised and Sango went on. "There was girl last year who tried just that. Inuyasha dropped her only three weeks later. Of course it was probably some sort of record for him."

"Well that's why you're going to help me. Today we are going to find him, follow him, and learn as much as we can about him. Then we'll make our move."

"I love how you keep referring to this in the plural." Sango said dryly as they turned into the mall parking lot. Even though it was still early, the cars were already starting to pile up. Sango pulled into a space near the main entrance and shut off the car. "What makes you think he's here anyway?"

"I don't, it was just my best guess."

"Goody."

By noon they had been in every guy centered store, food court, and any other place they could think of that a guy might be. No Inuyasha. The girls had stopped to eat to grab a bite to eat at a sandwich shop, having left their packaged lunches in the car. Kagome toyed with her sandwich unhappily. Her plan was not working out well. Sango watched her from across the table. She had known Kagome for a long time and when the girl set her mind to something there was little stopping her. Though, Sango reflected, it was probably better this way. If she did not get involved with Inuyasha he couldn't hurt her. Then her hopes were shattered.

The little bell announced the arrival of a customer, and both girls looked out of reflex. Inuyasha walked in. Anyone could easily see why he charmed so many. He had silvery white hair that fell to his waist and bright golden eyes. Two triangle ears topped his head. He was dressed in a red button up shirt that was left open, showing the white undershirt. A pair of baggy blue jeans completed the look. Several of the girls in the café started to whisper and he smirked.

"He's not the least bit cocky is he?" Sango commented sarcastically.

"Not one bit."

"Now what?"

"Let's just watch and see what he does." Sango nodded and took another bite of her sandwich. They watched as Inuyasha made his way across to the counter. He leaned on it as he placed his order with the waitress, who was blushing slightly. Inuyasha smiled at her as she hurried off to fill his order. While he waited, Inuyasha turned to look out over the room. He scanned the room, as if looking for a place to sit, occasionally stopping to throw a girl his charming smile. Kagome felt like gagging. 

The waitress returned with his food, and Inuyasha gave her another grin as he paid for his food. The girls watched out of the corners of their eyes as he walked to a booth off to the left of their own and took a seat facing away.

"He flirts with anything that has breasts and pays attention to him." Sango said dryly.

"He's looking for a new toy. What did you expect?"

"A little discretion."

***********************************************************

Inuyasha glanced around the café as he waited for his meal. His eyes feel on a pretty red head and her friend sitting by a window. They smiled and winked at him. He responded with his own smile, but did not find her all that interesting. Inuyasha's let his eyes wonder around the room, occasionally smiling at one girl or another, but not seeing anything that really caught his eye.

Then he saw her. Long raven hair, pale soft skin, and bright blue eyes. She was seated with a friend, both trying to look at him discreetly. He had always been fond of dark hair and pale skin: it made a girl look somehow mystic to him. The fact she left her hair down made it even better: hair was tied up and twisted in fancy knots was very difficult to run his hands through. But of all the things that grabbed his attention, it was her eyes that captivated him. Sure they were a nice shade of blue, but there was spark, a fire, behind them, that let him know this girl would not be pushed around or walked on. Inuyasha smirked to himself: he could use a good challenge. The reward was always so much sweeter when you had to work for it.

There was something else about the girl. She seemed familiar somehow. Frowning, he scanned his memory in case she was a passed fling. Coming up blank, he began searching his memory for where he had seen her before. The first thought was school. He shrugged it off: he had not dated her so it did not really matter.

The waitress returned with his food; he paid and headed for 'blue eyes'. The girls seemed to have noticed his approach, because they seemed to suddenly find things like the floor pattern very interesting. He chuckled softly as he placed his tray down on the table next to theirs. Now how to draw her in?

A smile spread across his face. It would be perfect. She looked like a smart girl, so he would have to do more then smile at her. With the girls looking decidedly away, he stepped up behind 'blue eyes'. She jumped when he placed his hand over her smaller one. She spun around and met his gaze with wide eyes. She seemed surprised, but there was something else he couldn't quite place. With a gallant grin, he began to resite a long memorized poem. 

__

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

He tilted her chin up with his free hand. The hand covering hers gently lifted the delicate paw to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. Kagome blushed in spite of herself.

__

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

Inuyasha inwardly pat himself on the back. Shakespeare could make even the most stubborn of girls weak in the knees. This girl seemed to be no acceptation. A light coloring of pink colored her cheeks and those blue eyes were locked with his own.

__

  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed: 

Kagome thought she very well might be ill. Did he really think a girl would fall at his knees over this? Inwardly she sighed. This was not how she wanted this to work. She was supposed to get his attention through her own whiles, not pure luck. But then again this did make it easier on her: she just had to make sure he under stood her 'interest'. Carefully, she swallowed her pride.

__

  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

Kagome turned her head away and giggled, casting Sango a glare when the other girl nearly snorted out her drink. Inuyasha did not seem to notice as he gave her knuckles another light kiss.

"So are you free Saturday night, beautiful?"

***************************************************************

"I'm not hearing this!" Miroku was pacing back and forth in his sister's room as the two girls watched passively. "You set yourself up with that… that…! Are you crazy? What makes you think you of all people can change him?"

"Really Miroku, you're the one who suggested this. Why are you so upset?"

"I said _someone_, _someone_ not Kagome!" He paused and took a deep breath, carefully untangling his hands from his hair. The older of the Higurashi sibling turned and knelt down before his sister. "Kagome, you are my sister, and I love you very much, but this has to be the single most stupid thing you have ever done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Mini-disclaimer: I do not own Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet. I'm sure you're all shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N1: Updates: _As of the 12th of January I have begun school, and I am currently taking 13 hours. I also have two jobs, one night and one in the early mornings on weekends. I do not get home from work until 1 or2 in the morning and my first class in at 8 or 10 depending on the day. That may sound like plenty of sleep time, but after you've been up 17 hours or so 6-8 hours of sleep isn't enough. I will and do write when I can. And I will get the chapters out as soon as possible, but I can not guarantee my updates with any regularity. If it makes you feel better to harass me, go a head, but I doubt it will help._

****

A/N2: Plagiarism: _It seems as of late that plagiarism is at an all time high. Why, I don't know. But the fact remains that it is. With this rise there also seems to be a rise is the accusation of plagiarism, some of the accused being well known and respected authors. I myself have been approached on this issues by two separate people for two different reasons, and thought I should address my answer to all. _

What Plagiarism is: _Plagiarism is the unauthorized use of someone else's thoughts or words. This means that if you copy a story word-for-word, line-for-line, and/or scene-for-scene, you are plagiarizing._

What Plagiarism is not: _Plagiarism is not similarity in setting, theme, or even plot. There are 5-6 billion people in the world, the chances of you coming up with a completely, totally, never before heard of idea, are next to nill. For an example, JadeWing's story 'Transcending A Dynasty' and my story 'Foundations of Neo Genesis' are both set in the future of Earth. Does this mean I am plagiarizing JadeWing? No, the stories, while they do share a similar setting, are very different. Neither JadeWing nor I have a copyright on 'The-future-of Earth' theme or setting. I hope this clears up some of the confusion that seems to be going on. (On a side note, if you haven't read 'Transcending A Dynasty', go do that. It is an amazing story. You don't even have to search for it, just go to my bio page then my favorite stories list.)_

****

Playboy

Chapter 3: Master Plan

"Kagome you are calling him and telling him you aren't going!" Miroku ordered as he shoved the phone into his sister's hand. Kagome sighed and put the phone back in its cradle. Her brother frowned and reached for it again.

"Really Miroku!" Kagome batted his hand away. "I know what I'm doing."

"No, Kagome, I don't think you do."

"If you aren't going to help Miroku, then leave."

"I'm not letting my little sister throw herself to the dogs!" Kagome was about to retort when the doorbell sang through the house.

"Thank god, that probably Sango here to help me make the plan." She jumped up and hurried down the stairs. Miroku stayed at her heel every step of the way. Kagome thanks her lucky star that her mother and grandfather were out, because her older brother was now talking about how hard it would be if she got pregnant. Kagome sighed as he opened the door to her friend.

"Sango please tell her this is crazy!" Miroku begged.

"Miroku, you're over reacting." Sango replied calmly, "Has he been like this all day?"

"Yes."

"Poor thing."

"Let's get to work." Miroku opened his mouth to protest once again but Kagome rounded on him sharply. "You can help or stay out, Miroku. But you're not talking me out of this. So which will it be?" Miroku's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew his sister and if she had set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. 

"All right Kag, I'll help you. But I want it noted that I do so under protest."

"Protest noted. Now let's get to work." Kagome led the way back up to her room. Miroku brought up the rear shaking his head. When they got there, Kagome flopped down on the bed, Sango took the desk chair, and Miroku was left to sit in his sister's pink beanbag chair. "So what do we know about Inuyasha?"

"He's a playboy, he's going to hurt you, he might get you pregnant…"

"Miroku! Helpful things." Kagome scolded her brother.

"Fine. From what I've heard about him, he always knows what to say to make a girl melt. Though there are some that find him too romantic, his looks make up for it. He's had a string of girlfriends a mile long, most have been left in the dirt. But I did hear about one that's still pretty obsessive. She attacked one girl who dated him. I think he got a restraining order."

"He got a restraining order?" Sango asked in amazement, "He seems the type to love someone like that."

"Hey every guy has his limits. Maybe she is a real whack-job, or has some sort of weird fetish he can't deal with."

"So if he becomes too close think of something strange." Kagome took a note on the pad in her lap.

"And of course you don't want to give into him at all." Sango added. Kagome nodded as she took note of that as well.

"Actually…" Miroku began, both girls looked at him. The older Higurashi clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Miroku…" Kagome's voice held an edge of warning. Miroku shook his head vigorously. Kagome gave him a far too cheerful smile before turning to face Sango. "Hey Sango, did you know that under Miroku's bed is-"

"Ok you win!" Miroku yelled over his sister before she could reveal anything to the other girl. Kagome smiled at her older brother again as his shoulders slumped. "Ok, if you are going to keep him long enough to break his heart, you have to throw him a bone. He'll leave if he thinks he's not going to get anything."

"Ok, don't completely shut him out." Kagome noted.

"But don't get pregnant either." Miroku added.

"Don't you ever get tired of harping on the same thing?" Sango asked, "It's not like Kagome is easy or anything."

"I know that!" Miroku snapped, "But what kind of brother would I be if I didn't worry."

"So far all we have is your basic player with a fear of anything too weird." Kagome muttered. "Now how am I going to break his heart?"

"Over the phone like he does to all those other girls." Sango answered, "but not until you have him completely wrapped around your little finger so it will hurt even to look at you. Then turn around and start dating some one else immediately, like Hojo."

"Sango you are a cruel woman." Miroku added, "Remind me to stay on your good side."

The conversation went on for several more hours. They discussed strategies for avoiding his advances, ways to parry his wit, and how to keep him coming back for more without giving into his wooing. Kagome found herself assuring Miroku she would not swoon more often then anything else. Sango never did find out what was under Miroku's bed, but she had her suspicions. And in a final attempt to pacify her older brother, Kagome agreed to one double date with Sango and the guy of her choice. They were just finishing when the phone rang. Kagome reached over to answer it.

"Hello, Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking."

"Hey babe." Came the answer.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome almost yelped in surprise, "I was just thinking about you."

"I was just wondering what movie you wanted to see?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped through the pages of the newspaper to the movie listings.

"Well I – hey!" Inuyasha took the phone away from his ear as the sound of a struggle broke out. "Miroku! Give that back!" This was followed by a loud crash as if the phone had hit something solid. There was laugher from a female voice that was not Kagome and a loud 'Ow! Kagome that hurt' from a male voice. Finally "Miroku if don't let me up this instant!"

"Hello?" The male came across the phone.

"Hello…?"

"So you are the guy taking my little sister out." It was not a question. In the background he could hear Kagome making threats of bodily harm and something about a bedroom.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied slowly. His experience so far with elder brothers had been limited, but he had found them very protective at times. So far he had not come across one he could not lick if need be, but they did prove irritating at times, like now for example.

"So where are you taking her? What are you going to do? Who will witness your date? When will you have her home?"

"That was why I called." Inuyasha said dryly as he sat back against his couch. He could see this was going to take some time. From what he could hear of Kagome, her brother was now sitting on her. She in turn was proclaiming that she would make sure she was never an aunt. 

"Really. And what did you have in mind?"

"A movie."

"Horror?"

"No. Comedy, but if she wants a horror movie I have no problem with it."

"Rated R I assume."

"I was going to let her choose."

"Miroku if you don't get off me this instant! Sango stop laughing and help me!" Kagome's voice cut into the conversation.

"And you aren't going to give her anything alcoholic."

"Damn. I can't have beer with my movie. I was going to bring her some wine too." Inuyasha let sarcasm drip from his voice. "No, we won't be drinking." He muttered a 'dumbass' under his breath.

"And what about – hey! Ouch Kagome! Sango! Hey, don't! That shouldn't been that way!" Inuyasha held the phone away from his ear again, waiting patiently for the siblings to finish their struggle over the phone. There was a series of thumps that he assumes was Kagome banging Miroku's phone clasping hand into the floor. There was the sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor, then the sound of a door opening a shutting. After another short pause…

"Hello?" Kagome asked sweetly, "Are you still there?"

"Sure am babe."

"Sorry about my brother, he's an idiot."

"That's ok. So what movie was it you wanted to see?"


End file.
